The present invention relates to an improvement of a protective bag and hard shell system to properly and safely carry, transport and store a thin, fragile monitor or load of varying sizes. The disadvantage with existing systems is none can safely carry a thin, fragile, expensive monitor or load of varying lengths, sizes and weights, whether it is Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Light Emitting Diode (LED), Plasma, Digital Light Processing (DLP), Laser or an unknown technology yet to come. These are all a rather new technology, explaining why no proper carrying and storage system has been invented until ours. Until the inconvenience of properly carrying, transporting, protecting and storing a thin, fragile, expensive monitor or load of varying lengths, sizes and weights is solved, people will need to continue carrying them by hand, using improper hand holds if any, cover them with cloth or blankets, balance them on a conventional cart, risk scratching the surface, risk slipping improper grip or hand holds, risk damage in storage or risk damage during vehicle transportation by poor tie down systems if any, foreign objects sliding or falling against it from turning or vehicle vibration. The larger units can weigh over 100 pounds with no proper hand holds and all monitors are fragile, presenting a risk of damage and scratching the units and or the fragile, delicate and or expensive building surroundings and or to the person or persons carrying it, during moving or transporting the fragile load too and from it's two or more points of location. This will continue to cost more in company expenses to absorb losses including: insurance claims for damaged units; building floor, wall, and doorway surfaces; and workers compensation claims for workers injured improperly carrying the units.